voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Reece
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Reece (AU). ---- |height = 4.1 ft |main_color = *Yellow *Light Grey |secondary_color = *Blue *Orange }} Reece''' is a name given to a Gen 3 WALL-E Robot made in the Untied States. Due to unreliable police, Reece took it upon himself to keep crime in his home country low but his life soon was changed when he came into contact with a pile of mysterious emeralds.'' Background History ''Before the Voltex Universe'' Before the Voltec Universe, Reece and his friends assault an ASWS facility to prevent them from activating a machine that would alter time and space forever. Unfortunately, they were unable to stop ASWS from activating the machine and the timeline was changed ever since. ''The ASWS War'' A few years after the timeline was altered, ASWS launched a massive attack against the USA. Reece, along with his friends fought off the incoming ASWS forces. But one by one his friends fell into the hands of ASWS' robots. After the final line of defense was broken, many fled in an effort to survive. Reece was among those robots. After the war, he was filled with personal guilt. He always wished he could have done more than he should, he could have prevented some of his friend's death. For a long time, he had trouble letting go of these feelings but eventually got over it. Reece eventually got a job to earn enough money to get himself a Gen 3 upgrade, along with electric paint to hide his colors in an attempt to forget the past. ''Post ASWS War'' In Arizona, there was a sudden spike in crime and the police were unable to keep up. Reece was in midst of going to the store when he was assaulted by a group of people and robots who were part of a recently formed gang called "Nibelung". While he wasn't too beaten up due to his upgrade to Gen 3, he knew something had to be done. As the police couldn't keep up with Nibelung growing rapidly, Reece decides to become a vigilante and take down Nibelung in whatever way possible. Utilizing Electric Paint, hacking skills and hand to hand combat skills (along with a retractable baton), he slowly took down Nibelung while the police were trying to stop Reece as well. Eventually the gang Nibelung was no more, even so, Reece continued to keep the streets of Arizona safe in his own way. One day, however, he stumbled upon an abandoned building in what is seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Curious, he entered the building and came across seven glowing emeralds sitting on a shelf. When he grabbed one to have a closer look, the emeralds started to glow brighter and brighter. Thinking he could make some quick cash, he takes all seven emeralds at once but before he could store the emeralds, they started to vibrate and a sudden explosion occurred and knocked Reece out. When Reece awoke, he realizes that the entire building was still standing yet the explosion was really powerful. Seconds later the building started to shake and collapse on Reece. Although Reece didn't take any damage from the collapse (Which he was surprised), his left track was stuck under a heavy piece of rubble. Reece initially struggles to get his track free from the rubble but when he tries to lift the rubble off his track, he ends up sending the rubble sky high instead, Being really shocked about his new found strength, he took all seven emeralds with him back home while pondering about what the emeralds are. He then picks up the red emerald and suddenly had flashbacks of memories he doesn't remember, he then finds out that he was in a timeline that could have been the result of a certain event. Reece concludes that the biggest company that seamlessly can be found worldwide resulted in the timeline he is in. Determined to change the timeline back to its original state, he started a long journey of finding his friends and bringing back their memories as they would not remember anything from their previous timeline unless it is something significant for them. ''Encountering Zeve and Wall-Z'' At one point, Reece encounters Zeve while at a bank. At first, he doubts what he saw, only to look back and confirm that it's her. After some hesitation, he decided to talk to Zeve. Although before Reece could finish his sentence, the bank's alarm suddenly went off. Revealed to be Wall-Z who triggered the alarm, Reece tried to talk him down (since he knew who Wall-Z was before). This fails and a small fight ensues. Soon after when it appears that Wall-Z has been immobilized by an adhesive cannon while Zeve was lining up a shot, Wall-Z breaks free while avoiding Zeve's stun shot which ends up destroying a pillar in the building. Reece ends up holding up the whole building while everyone else escaped out, though the sheer weight overwhelmed him soon after. Though severely damaged, he managed to make a full recovery while Zeve regains back her memories from the event. ''Saving Wall-Z'' After many encounters with Wall-Z, Reece along with Zeve manage to corner him to a lake. Reece attempts to use makeshift adhesive grenades he created to stop Wall-Z, most of the grenades either missed or were deflected back towards Reece. A few unfortunately detonated below Reece causing him to get stuck. Wall-Z with all his cocky nature taunts Reece, only to find his cape stuck to some adhesive. While he manages to get his cape free he was caught off guard and Zeve manage to throw an adhesive grenade that detonates in his face. Causing Wall-Z to lose his balance and fall into the lake. As the adhesive clears off Wall-Z face, he realizes that his super speed and flight capabilities are negated by the water and quickly panics underwater. Reece notices a bubble rising to the surface and frantically struggles to break free, in a desperate attempt Reece takes his tracks off and jumps into the lake and brings Wall-Z back to the surface. After saving Wall-Z, he was reminded of a time a bot that saved him from death from another timeline and quickly regained back his memories. Wall-Z promptly ask what happened. After Reece explained what happened, Wall-Z was in complete shock. Though Reece encouraged him to continue his criminal activities on ASWS owned property, Wall-Z was hesitant to continue. After Reece clarified some things, Wall-Z agreed and flew off. Reece was glad he managed to get him back, which he starts to wonder how would he find the rest. ''Encounter with the rest'' While chilling out at a cafe with Wall-Z and Zeve, they heard news of a group of robots that broke out of an ASWS facility and are deemed rogue robots by the news. Despite Wall-Z's opposition of trying to meet the escaped robots, Reece did not want to take up that chance and head out to find the rogue robots with Wall-Z and Zeve the following suit. Sometime later, Reece manage to find the rogue robots that the news was referring to. The rogue robots instantly attack Reece, Reece realize that it was Vote-X, Vohantex and Spitfire who was attacking him. Reece tried to explain who he is as he was using his electric paint at the time but the rogue robots did not trust him and continued to attack. Its only until Vohantex manage to stick Reece down where Reece quickly reverted back to his true colors. They immediately stand down and immediately apologize with Wall-Z and Zeve catching up soon after. After getting Reece free from the adhesive, Vote-X suggested going together as a group. At first, Reece refused due to his lone-wolf nature, but after some explanation and having some sense knocked into him, Reece changed his mind and continue alongside them with Spitfire being the leader. ''Acquiring the ASWS Truck'' After the group got together, they had to find a base they would live in, as well as a place to hide in the event ASWS tries to search for them. Vote-X remembered he once saw a massive truck in an ASWS facility not too far from where they are which would make the perfect mobile base and tells the rest about it. The rest agree to steal the truck and sets off. After reaching the facility and dealing with the security poorly which resulted in reinforcements on the way, the bots manage to board the truck. Though a panicking Vote-X immediately accelerates forward without the external cameras activating. The truck ends up driving into a city and destroyed countless buildings and overpasses. Once the cameras were activated Vote-X diverted the truck away from the city while activating the truck's cloaking shield a few minutes after. ASWS took this opportunity and painted the bots as terrorists and refers to them as "The Gang" on the News when confronted by swarms of news reporters due to the truck having obvious ASWS markings on the truck. They point out that The Gang assaulted their facility and destroyed part of the city as a show of force, but ASWS assures to the public that they will do whatever they can to get rid of these terrorists. Meanwhile, the bots were baffled about what ASWS said about them on the news, although some of what they said was true it was over exaggerated by ASWS. Despite this, whats done is done and they just have to accept it. Vohantex pointed out that the name "The Gang" sounded like a better name than being referred to as "The bots". While the rest were not thrilled about the name, agreed to go with the name regardless. While driving to an undisclosed location, Reece noted that a new chain of command is needed as he points out that Spitfire lacked coordination. She challenges him for command, though Reece easily overpowers Spitfire. She surrenders and the position of leader was given to Reece with Zeve being second in command after Vote-X quickly gives the position to her. ''Thompson joining The Gang ''As The Gang realize they cannot rely on the ASWS truck to go everywhere, they had to think of an alternate mode of transport. Vote-X suggest that a friend of his named Thompson could help, much to their surprised The Gang realize Thompson was a robot school bus. Doubting Vote-X's reasoning behind how Thompson could help, The Gang did not let Thompson join them. Despite Thompson being dissapointed he understands why and reluntantly leaves, though not before giving Vote-X a device that can call him when needed. A few hours after Thompson leaves, The Gang wanted to test the truck's weaponary. First was the buzzsaws which performed unexpectedly better than what Vote-X predicted. After that they tested the 12 inch cannons which was underwelming to all but Vote-X who was grinning in excitement. However when they were testing the adhesive mortar, Vote-X accidentally made the targeting parameter the closest hostile target. Which because he didn't have time to alter the program the adhesive mortar targeted the gang and covered them with adhesive. Covered in a strong adhesive, The Gang struggled to free themselves. Reece was unable to Chaos Control away due to him leaving the Chaos Emeralds in the truck and was unable to remove his rings due to the ammount of adhesives that covered his arms. Though in a surprising turn, Thompson reappears and offer his help to get them free. The Gang, givne their predicament, reluctantly accept help from Thompson. The Gang (except Vote-X) was surprised by his abilities as he transformed into a 6x6 vehicle. They were even more surprised when Thompson was able to just drive over the adhesive due to his teflon coated tires and was able to pull all of them out one by one though he was tired after freeing all of them. After some clean up and temporarily confining Vote-X to his room, Reece appreciates Thompson's help and admits he may have overlooked his abilities and allows Thompson to join The Gang. ''YAF-ARH encounter'' After some missions, The Gang decide to explore a ruined ASWS facility they destroyed previously in search of parts they could use. While Reece was exploring the ruins, a giant shadow appears behind him as the ground shakes below him. Reece quickly turns around to find a giant robot spider tank standing before him, Reece froze in fear as the eyes of the robot spider got closer towards him. It reached the point where Reece let out a loud scream while frantically trying to back away from the robot spider who slowly follows Reece. The rest heard Reece scream, while Vohantex thought it was a joke of Reece screaming, they saw Reece frantically running away of a robot spider tank that was chasing him which Reece promptly hid behind Spitfire in fear. The robot tank revealed himself as the Yafarian Advanced Robot Hunter, YAF-ARH, and demand them to surrender or face fatal results. They refuse and a fight ensues. The Gang was both shocked and surprised to find their weapons were barely leaving a scratch, let alone a dent. Spitfire makes a risky decision and charges towards YAF-ARH and press her sonic pulses directly onto his body. Which resulted in Spitfire being sent flying back a fair distance while YAF-ARH suffers serious damage. In an attempt to destroy YAF-ARH on the spot she does the same thing again, only for her weapons to run out of energy and her fusion clip ejects. YAF-ARH quickly retaliates by shooting one of his plasma graviton cannons at her. This caused Spitfire severe damage and she struggles to stand up afterward. Before YAF-ARH could outright kill her Vohantex rams him from the side and empty some shells into YAF-ARH. YAF-ARH responded by shooting his S-Hedsive cannon at him, much to Vohantex's surprise. When YAF-ARH switched targets, Vohantex tries to break free from the adhesive YAF-ARH shot at him with but finds out it's so strong he could barely move an inch. While Zeve realized that Spitfire is wounded and tries to fly towards her, only to be stopped by YAF-ARH who whacks her down. Before YAF-ARH could fire his S-Hedsive cannon on her, VOTE-X chucked a few pulse grenades at YAF-ARH. Stunning and distracting him long enough for Zeve to fly towards Spitfire to heal her. Running out of options, Vote-X fights YAF-ARH in Combat Mode at maximum power. He jumps onto YAF-ARH and begins slashing him from his back. While all this is happening Reece was hiding in fear behind some rubble while Wall-Z is trying to get Reece to fight which he refuses. Soon overpowered by one of YAF-ARH's legs, he nearly kills Vote-X before Spitfire blasts YAF-ARH across the ruins. After freeing Vohantex, The Gang quickly fled back to their base and activated the cloaking shield and escape. Tired after their encounter with YAF-ARH, all of them promptly went to rest after being healed and repaired. Reece soon had a nightmare related to the encounter with YAF-ARH. Zeve manages to calm him down when he frantically awoke from the nightmare. ''Capture, escape, & YAF-ARH's costly destruction'' At one point, Reece leads The Gang to an assault on ASWS's HQ. He quickly found out ASWS had anticipated their arrival as the gang was quickly dealt with and captured one by one. Despite the restraints being stronger than he anticipated (which was a special adhesive), he manages to break out of his cell as well as getting the rest out. While escaping, YAF-ARH confronts them and quickly immobilizes all of them with his S-Hedsive cannon. Reece quickly goes into his Super form, breaking free from the adhesive and battles YAF-ARH (mostly with his Chaos attacks). Before Reece's form wears off he manages to damage YAF-ARH severely. As a last resort, YAF-ARH shoots all three of his Plasma Graviton cannons into Reece's face. This caused YAF-ARH's shields to be depleted from absorbing the explosion while at the same time sending Reece flying, blinding him in the process. The Gang quickly focused all of their firepowers onto YAF-ARH who was quickly destroyed from being heavily damaged, killing YAF-ARH once and for all. On his “knees”, Reece silences our his screams of pain has he grabbed his face, emitting smoke and burning, Reece tries to retreat and tried opening his eyes, only to see nothing but blackness as he tripped on one of YAF-ARH’s dismantled parts. Reece grabbed it and was able to put it on has a sort of mask to cover his burned and heavily damaged face. He didn’t know the others were far ahead of him retreating back to to truck. Though Vote-X came rushing back when they realized Reece wasn’t with them. Dashing through countless explosions and fire, he frantically started looking for Reece. While Vote-X called for Reece's name, he couldn’t get a response as Reece was trying to concentrate hard on his surroundings just by listening. As countless fired rockets started to blow up near him, Reece focused harder as he silenced the explosions around him and listened for just the vibrations of the rockets and using his energy to pinpoint its location. Just as a rocket was coming directly at him, he was able to both sense and hear it, and dodged it with ease. Another was heading towards him. He also dodged it, but was also able to swiftly grab it and throw it back towards its sender. Due to all of the energy he was using and trying to concentrate, Reece fell to his knes once more, out of energy and fatigued. Fortunately, Vote-X noticed the rocket Reece sent flying back and went towards its source and found him. Standing him up and having rest on his side, he quickly got him out of there as he was breathing heavily through the makeshift mask. ''Final Mission'' At some point, Zeve was captured by ASWS who wanted information they want from her. Going in by stealth, they manage to find Zeve. Although an alarm is triggered upon entering the room she was in. As they scramble towards Thompson who was their escape vehicle, they found that Thompson was stuck in adhesive since he was shot by an adhesive cannon the moment the alarm went off. While removing the adhesive, ASWS soldiers show up to fight The Gang. After a prolonged fight, they manage to remove the adhesive. As more soldiers show up, The gang quickly board onto Thompson. Though one soldier tried firing a rocket at them, only for the rocket that missed to cause an explosion that ends up causing a chain reaction which ends up killing the ASWS soldiers. Reece ran towards the amassing inferno and used the Chaos Force to keep the flames from engulfing them. Zeve ran towards Reece but he stopped her with the Chaos Force and Force pushed Zeve onto the ship, before sending the ship out of the blast radius. Seconds before letting the blast consume him, his eyes were restored, granting him his wish to see Zeve one final time and fulfilling his promise he made to her years ago... Then, Reece passed away and became one with the Chaos Force. Physical Description Being a Gen. 3 WALL-E Robot, he does not have that many differences compared to a Gen 2. But his configuration of a Gen 3 gave him increased protection against physical damage. When Reece decided to become a vigilante, he uses Electric paint to disguise himself as another bot. The paint allows Reece to change colors at will. Reece also wears four rings, two on his arms and two on his "legs". After his final encounter with YAF, Reece was left blinded and having a scar on his face. However, his eyes are now very pale light teal, so pale that you can barely see the real color at all. And his sclera is lighter in color but is glitchy and occasionally has static. Personality Reece has a preference to work alone but has occasionally worked with others. He also prefers to be socially limited from his friends as he always uses his electric paint to distance himself from his original color scheme when he is not with them. Reece is also rather cocky, especially after his feat of taking down the gang Nibelung all by himself. He is also a sailor mouth, surprising considering he is rather quiet. Abilities During his Vigilante work Reece is an expert hacker, he is able to hack into virtually anything. From overloading power boxes to stun enemies near it to causing a temporary blackout to have the upper hand on his opponent, he has used hacking to assist him in his vigilante role. He is also very skilled in hand to hand combat, able to unarm and overpower a person or robot that is physically bigger and/or heavier with relative ease. He also uses a retractable baton to assist in this regard. Reece also uses Electric paint to conceal his true identity, mostly so he wouldn't be hunted down by others called "Trackers", people who are tasked to kill others by someone and also to evade police easier. Ear Piece He also wears an earpiece. While looking like a fancy earpiece, it gives Reece many abilities he would otherwise lack without it. The abilities are as stated. *''Night Vision. 'As the name implies, it allows him to see at night (or any dark environments). If used during the day or a sudden bright light source is presented it may cause temporary blindness *Thermal vision.' This allows him to see the target using their heat signature, while useful in physical spotting his opponent, it disregards any form of cover or structure. Much like Night Vision if used during the day or a sudden bright light source is presented it may cause temporary blindness.'' *''Laser Detection. This allows him to detect any hidden lasers that would otherwise sound the alarm. An underrated ability that makes sneaking around easier if needed.'' *''Underwater Vision. This allows him to see things clearer underwater that would otherwise be obscured by the limited viewing distance underwater due to dust.'' *''Threat Indicator. This allows him to scan and determine the threat level of his opponent, pretty much useless in an actual combat scenario but very useful when determining a robot who is willing to help a threat or not.'' After getting back his memories and Chaos Emeralds. Reece, having a connection with the Chaos Force, is capable of using Chaos energy for offense and defense. He is also capable of going into different forms. See below for that information. Durability After reuniting with the Chaos Emeralds, his body is protected by an invisible energy aura. This allows Reece to take far more damage that would otherwise severely injure him or kill him outright. The aura also augments his strength significantly as the aura is basically taking most if not all the load of a heavy object Reece wouldn't normally be able to carry. It does have its limits, such as an extremely heavy load or a sudden spike in temperature where the aura can only do so much before it shatters apart, leaving Reece vulnerable. And while it protects Reece from most projectiles, given enough bullets of sufficient strength it can overwhelm the energy aura and harm him shortly after. Using 30mm Mini-gun is enough to already punch through his aura within seconds due to the number of bullets per second. A Railgun shot is the only thing that can penetrate his aura without breaking it entirely. The Energy aura does regenerate over time but at a rather slow rate, especially after it has been broken. Strength Reece is a surprisingly strong bot for his size. While still not strong enough to break out of Adhesive-25B by himself, he is more than capable of tearing down concrete walls and lifting up cars like they are made of paper. He does have his limits but so far his limits haven't been reached yet. Chaos Abilities As Reece has a connection with the Chaos Force, he is able to use Chaos related abilities. His known abilities in his base form are as stated: *''Chaos Control. His most versatile ability, with this ability Reece, is capable of stopping time briefly to his advantage. When not used for combat he can use it as a means of transportation or get out of a sticky situation.'' *''Chaos Spear - Reece's main Chaos attack, it allows him to fire bolts of Chaos Energy at his opponent. While somewhat weaker than expected, its power will increase depending on how many Chaos Emeralds he has.'' *''Chaos Arrow. 'Similar to Chaos Spear except its smaller, faster, and is less powerful overall but unlike Chao Spear, Reece can rapidly fire Chaos Arrow in quick succession. *Chaos Regeneration. '''Only possible when Reece is in his '''Super or Hyper form. '''This ability allows Reece to heal other injured bots regardless of how much damage they have taken prior or to potentially stop death. He also can revive bots who died recently but it doesn't always work and may end in disaster. As such its only used to revive others in extreme situations. *''Chaos Blast - Only possible when Reece is in his Dark form. This ability allows Reece to unleash untold quantities of negative energy in a relatively large blast radius around him. This has the potential of leveling an entire city.'' *''Electro-Ball - While not really being an actual Chaos ability, it still feels like one. This allows Reece to launch a giant ball of pure electricity and electrocute his opponent or short circuit machinery. Power depends on how powerful Reece wants it to be as this is one of the few abilities he has mastered.'' Forms Reece has the capability of going into three different states, two of which is something he can trigger if he chooses to. Reece can go into a state normally referred to as a "'Super" State.' This form grants him an immense strength, durability and sped increase along with the ability to fly. While powerful in its own right, he could still be harmed by weapons powerful enough and can be restrained if said restraint strong enough, often being an extremely strong industrial grade adhesive. Reece could go into a state normally referred to as his '"Dark" state'. This form is only achievable if Reece's emotional anger overwhelms him over everything else. The power of this form varies somewhat but will always be between the power between his '"Super" state''' and '''"Hyper" state. Reece can take this a step further and go into a state normally referred to as a '"Hyper" state'. In this form, he is virtually unstoppable. Capable of tearing down wave after wave of robots, skyscrapers, super battleships, helicarriers and even entire solar systems if it's really needed. The only limitation is the amount of Chaos Energy it consumes, which is really limited when compared to being in his '"Super" state.' If Reece runs out of Chaos Energy in any of his forms, he’ll lose the form. '' Inhibitor Rings ''Also known as '"Limiters", Reece wears four Inhibitor Rings, two on his wrists and two on his "leg" joints. These Inhibitor Rings limit the amount of power and energy Reece uses. Should he remove these rings at any given point, he gains a tremendous power increase but at the same time will tire him out relatively quickly.'' While his rings automatically return back to him, there is a chance his rings of not returning back automatically. This would leave him in a weakened state once all the energy is used. Many have used this to their advantage, either during a fight with Reece or capturing Reece after expelling all his energy and separating the rings from him. Melee Weapon Prior to regaining his memories, Reece used to have a telescopic baton to take down criminals. While he still uses it after regaining his memories, he prefers chaos attacks and hand to hand combat instead especially after the baton is damaged at one point. But when ASWS developed technology that can detect and track chaos energy, Reece had to resort with his hands for combat to maintain minimal detection which proved to be rather ineffective until VOTE-X builds him a Laser baton. The Laser Baton allowed Reece to deal substantially more damage when using chaos energy runs the risk of being detected. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams Prior to the events of the 'Timeshock Wave, Reece and VOTE-X were friends but occasionally were enemies. After the events of the Timeshock, they were completely oblivious of each other's existence until both regained their memories at some point. In which they found each other running away from a common threat.'' ASWS Prior to the events of the Timeshock Wave, ASWS was a major threat to Reece because they constantly targeted him and tried to capture him because they wanted his A.I and Power. After the Events of the Timeshock, ASWS has seamlessly got Reece out of the picture for their plans. Eventually, Reece regained his memories and he has disrupted their plans numerous times after. Zeve Prior to the Events of the Timeshock Wave, '''Zeve' was Reece's Wife and the constant target of ASWS' "bait" to lure Reece, She loved and cared for his safety while he returned the favor. The two would often fight ASWS together. After the Events of the Timeshock, the two are together but aren't married and Zeve isn't targeted by ASWS for now. While Reece got back his memories, Zeve didn't for some time until Reece saves her from a collapsing two-story building where Reece was severely injured from holding up the structure where afterward Zeve had her memories restored.'' Wall-Z Prior to the events of the Timeshock Wave, they had a close bond almost like brothers. After the events of the Timeshock, Reece was horrified to find out about Wall-Z's criminal reputation and tries his best to restore his memories. He eventually did by saving Wall-Z from drowning. To avoid any attention that would attract ASWS, Reece had to limit his Chaos related abilities and told Wall-Z, who is horrified by his criminal reputation, to continue his criminal related activities as a distraction due to ASWS's increasing involvement in catching him. Trivia *''Reece being a vigilante is based on Aiden Pearce from the game WATCH_DOGS.'' **''This is evidenced by his hacking skills and usage of a baton.'' *''Reece never liked the police due to them being very unreliable, and also they are trying to catch him as well.'' *''Reece has occasionally tried to catch and take down Wall-Z prior to regaining back his memories, but catching a robot that can move faster than sound is challenging.'' *''Reece is arguably the most powerful bot in the VU'' **''Same holds true in the Wall-E AU.'' *''Reece is also the first character to canonically die first.'' **''This also applies in the Wall-E AU.'' Category:Robots Category:Males